


He Cooks And He's Hot

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Cooking For Magnus, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, It's Still Fluff As Hell, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane, but no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Here you go, darling.” Magnus said, handing over the salt, his legs swinging on the counter. His smile was knowing and flirtatious.Alec swallowed and took the salt, his hands brushing against the warlocks fingers and his rings.“Thank you.” he simply replied, turning around quickly so Magnus wouldn’t be able to see his flushed face.“What about you?” Magnus now wanted to know, his tone light and conversational.“Well,” Alec started, his brain coming back to the food he was cooking. What did he have to do next? “Um, the uh… We had a demon nest near the Institute and one of them tried to get through the wards…”Alec trailed off when Magnus hopped off the counter, his steps light on the floor as he stood behind Alec, his body pressing against his.Magnus’ hands went around Alec and reached towards the pan that was before Alec and he took the spoon, stirring the mix and adding the tomato paste.“Oh?” Magnus asked, his breath tickling Alec’s neck.Right, yes, that was the next step.//[Day 10 of Flufftober 2020, Cooking]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	He Cooks And He's Hot

With swift, clean cuts, Alec chopped up the celery, moving it aside as soon as he was done. Next, he leaned over to get the garlic, while the water in the pot started to simmer.

He let the garlic stay on the chopping board, while he raised the lid of the pot, deeming it hot enough for pasta and looked around the kitchen for the said ingredient.

When his eyes landed on the counter, where he’d left the pack, it wasn’t there.

Magnus was standing next to the counter, the pack of pasta in his hands and his eyes trained on the shadowhunter, the ghost of a smile adorning his lips.

“Looking for something?”

Alec rolled his eyes, coming over and reaching for the pasta. Magnus moved it away from his reach, now smirking.

“Magnus,” Alec said, impatient. He stared at the warlock, eyes narrowed. 

“What’s the magic word?”

Alec let out a scoff. “You’re not supposed to be in here in the first place.”

Magnus made a face. He put a hand to his ear, as if he couldn’t hear properly and said “What was that?”

Alec let his head fall back for a moment, frustration taking over as his boyfriend kept messing with him. 

After a long pause, he finally mumbled “Please.”

Magnus seemed content, but when he handed over the pack, his hand went to Alec’s shirt, tugging at it and pulling the shadowhunter right onto his lips.

Alec let out a startled noise, but Magnus pecked his lips, soft and quick, muffling the protest. 

“You’re impossible.” Alec said, trying to suppress a smile. Magnus pouted.

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?”

Alec rolled his eyes again, getting back to the stove and opening the package, letting the pasta flow into the pot. 

He crushed the garlic under the blade of the knife, while Magnus hummed behind him. 

“What are you making?”

“Smoke pork ragu.” came the reply.

Alec could hear Magnus shuffle around behind him.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, turning around and folding his hands onto his chest. Magnus stopped, a guilty look on his face, as he set down the pork carefully.

“Helping?” he said, hopefully. Alec chuckled a little at that.

“No, I told you, I’m making dinner, and you are supposed to eat it. Don’t you trust me?”

Magnus let out a hesitant noise. “I mean, if Isabelle’s cooking is anything to go by-”

“Iz is a cooking disaster. I, on the other hand,” Alec said, insulted, and chopped up the carrots with a swift movement. “I’m used to cooking for Izzy and Jace.”

Magnus eyed him and then, he smiled, raising his hands. “Fine. I won’t help.”

Alec nodded in approval and went to take the pork from where Magnus had set it on the counter, next to the chopping board.

Magnus hopped onto the counter, his back leaning against the cupboard behind him as he examined the shadowhunter working.

“You do look like you know what you’re doing.” the warlock commented and Alec felt pride surge through him.

“That’s ‘cause I do. Have a little faith in me.” Alec replied, mocking, as he sliced the meat into smaller cubes.

“Oh, I have every little faith in you, dear Alexander.” Magnus said sweetly, Alec’s name rolling off his tongue. 

The shadowhunter peered at the warlock.

Magnus was wearing dark blue pants, the shirt on him pink with white letters that said ‘I put the bi in bitch’. His hair was slightly messy, no glitter to be seen, his face make-up free. It was a Sunday night in and Alec was spending it with the man he loved the most.

Magnus had been working hard all week, while Alec hadn't had a lot to do. So, he thought that making dinner for his exhausted boyfriend would be the least he could do. 

Their relationship was still new, but Alec spent more time in Magnus’ loft than he would spend at the Institute. Slowly, they were both growing comfortable with having each other around, constantly. 

Magnus texted Alec, all the time, about his day or his whereabouts. Alec called Magnus, to see how he was doing or if it was okay for him to come over. 

Soon enough, he didn’t have to ask anymore. Alec came to Magnus’ and Magnus never told him to leave. Many nights went by with Alec staying over and many mornings passed with them eating breakfast together.

It had been a while, due to Magnus’ workload, but Alec was about to change that. They’d have dinner, watch a movie and wake up together, eating breakfast. He missed that.

“So, how’s work?” Alec asked, tearing his eyes away from the warlock, who was eyeing him playfully, his dark-red painted nails tapping on the counter.

“Exhausting. But, nothing a hundred-years old warlock can’t handle.” Magnus replied swiftly, his hand going to his hair to fix it. “Why, are you worried?” 

The teasing in Magnus’ voice made Alec tisk.

“Obviously.” he retorted, a small blush on his cheeks now. He ignored it, blaming the hot air in the kitchen due to him cooking.

He let the meat go onto the pan with the vegetables, looking for the salt and spices

“Could you pass me those?” he asked, nodding towards the cupboard above Magnus. 

Magnus smirked, turning slightly and reached towards the ingredients Alec would need, his shirt riding up a little. The brown patch of skin and the line of abs was enough for Alec’s brain to shut down for a few seconds.

“Here you go, darling.” Magnus said, handing over the salt, his legs swinging on the counter. His smile was knowing and flirtatious.

Alec swallowed and took the salt, his hands brushing against the warlocks fingers and his rings.

“Thank you.” he simply replied, turning around quickly so Magnus wouldn’t be able to see his flushed face.

“What about you?” Magnus now wanted to know, his tone light and conversational. 

“Well,” Alec started, his brain coming back to the food he was cooking. What did he have to do next? “Um, the uh… We had a demon nest near the Institute and one of them tried to get through the wards…”

Alec trailed off when Magnus hopped off the counter, his steps light on the floor as he stood behind Alec, his body pressing against his.

Magnus’ hands went around Alec and reached towards the pan that was before Alec and he took the spoon, stirring the mix and adding the tomato paste.

“Oh?” Magnus asked, his breath tickling Alec’s neck.

Right, yes, that was the next step. Alec looked towards the pasta. He could feel Magnus’ body against his, his hands working with the mix but his lips reaching up to kiss his neck.

Alec ducked away and took a few steps towards the pasta. “Yes. So we took care of that,” Alec went back to what he was saying. 

“Could you keep doing that? I’ll drain the pasta.” he then said, trying to put some more distance between them.

He knew what Magnus was doing and he wasn’t falling for it. Magnus was trying to distract him, to make him lose his focus so he would ask the warlock to just snap his fingers, cooking for him and getting it done quickly. 

So they could continue with whatever Magnus was trying to do.

His boyfriend sent him a smirk, eyebrows raised. “I thought you didn’t want any help?” 

Alec scoffed, taking the pasta and draining it. “I didn’t. You kind of just intruded over there.”

Magnus hummed low in his throat, setting the spoon aside and putting a lid on the mix.

He turned around, locking eyes with Alec who had finished draining the pasta. “Ah, is that why you escaped from me?”

Magnus’ eyes danced with amusement, his cat-eyes showing now. Alec felt his throat go dry and he looked elsewhere, the stove for example.

“N-no. I know what you’re doing, Magnus. I’m cooking and it’ll take a while, but it’ll be some much better and personal, without magic.” he tried to explain.

Magnus’ smirk turned into a pout. “Are you saying my cooking isn’t good when I use magic?”

Alec bit his lip, trying not to roll his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Alec sighed. “Magnus, you know what I meant!”

The warlock leaned back onto the counter, his legs crossed and hands supporting him. His arms strained as he leaned himself onto them, the muscles drawn out like on a painting or a sculpture. 

“Well, then. I’ll stay out of your way, shadowhunter.” 

Alec suppressed the urge to snap at him impatiently. “Magnus.” he said, making the word sound like a warning.

Magnus raised a brow and then went to examine his nails.

Alec let out a soft sigh, walking over to the pan to add the pasta in it. He let it simmer on low heat, before he turned around to face his warlock again.

Magnus was pretending that Alec wasn’t there. Figures.

Alec approached him arms snaking around his waist. “Magnus, come on.” he pleaded, but Magnus didn’t even more. Usually, he’d lean in to him, but now he was as still as a statue.

Alec’s hands held his boyfriend as he positioned himself between Magnus’ legs, successfully un-crossing them first. Magnus made a sound, which didn’t sound exactly displeased, but it sure was annoyed.

Alec smiled. 

He leaned in, placing his lips on the skin were Magnus shoulder was bared by the loose T-shirt. “You know I love your cooking,” he said, before moving his lip to Magnus’ neck.

Without even knowing it, Magnus tilted his head a little, so Alec would have better access. His face was still immobile though, eyes closed.

“And I just thought it’d be nice to do something for you. It’s been a hell of a week and you deserve it. To have someone cook for you,” he insisted, lips moving from Magnus’ neck to his earlobe.

Magnus hummed, but took a sharp breath when Alec’s teeth grazed his ear.

“I do deserve that.” Magnus agreed, his voice slightly breathy and Alec smirked to himself. He pulled back a little, looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“And when I’m done and we’ve eaten, we can cuddle and watch a movie.” he said and Magnus gave him a small smile.

The warlock's finger hooked itself into Alec’s T-shirt’s collar, pulling him close. “Is that all we’re going to do?”

Magnus’ lips almost touching his while he spoke made shivers run down Alec’s spine, the cooking completely forgotten.

“Um,” Alec brain supplied out of all the vocabulary English could offer.

It made Magnus release a small chuckle while Alec felt his face heat up again. How was it possible, that even though he initiated this, Magnus was still the one with the ropes and made him feel like a blushing idiot?

Magnus’ lips covered his, moving slowly, sensually and Alec felt himself step closer, as close as he could get to the counter, with Magnus’ legs locking around his waist.  
There was, literally, no escape now. Alec knew it was over for him.

Magnus’ body pressed against him as he slid a ring-cladded hand into Alec’s hair, scraping the back of his neck on the way and Alec let out a soft sigh, making it easy for Magnus to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Alec’s hands held unto Magnus like he was a lifeline.

Magnus tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Alec could feel his blood starting to boil.

Speaking of boiling-

He pulled back so abruptly, Magnus made a startled noise and Alec almost tripped, trying to release him from Magnus’ grip. 

“The food!” Alec exclaimed, when he rushed to the stove, leaving Magnus slightly dumbfounded and hand in the air, where’d they’d just held Alec a second ago.

Alec took off the lid and saw with satisfaction that all was well, he just needed to add some water. He looked around for a cup and went to fill it at the sink.

“Oh sure, the food is more important than making out with your incredibly hot boyfriend,” Magnus pouted now.

“Yes, you are, but you’re also hungry.” Alec now said, willing his now extremely turned on body to cool down.

He focused hard on pouring the water into the mix. Magnus made an impatient sound.

“I’m not that hungry.” he said, just as his stomach decided to grumble.

Alec let out a soft laugh, eyeing him playfully. “Liar,” he pointed the wooden spoon at him. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You know what you’re missing.” Magnus then said with a smirk, hopped off the counter and went to take the plates from the cupboard, his hips swinging exageratedly. 

Alec bit his lip. “Yes, I do.” he said a little sadly. 

When Magnus reached up, Alec knew that his boyfriend was teasing him. Instead of taking the things by force of magic, he did it by hand.

Leaning up or bending over to take the dishes from their cupboards. 

Alec realized he was staring, mouth slightly agape, when Magnus turned and pointed to the stove. “Darling, I think that’s ready.” 

Alec shook his head, quickly looking back at the ragu. Magnus was right. He could feel his boyfriends eyes on him as he took the heat off the stove and, with oven mitts, went to place the whole thing onto the cutting board on the dining table.

Magnus came over, snapping his fingers and a bottle of red wine appeared on the table.

Alec rolled his eyes, but Magnus conjured an innocent look on his face. “What? You obviously can’t ‘cook’ wine, so what’s wrong with using magic to get a bottle?”

Alec bit his lip, hiding his smirk, and took a seat on one end. Magnus took the other and Alec could cut the tension with a knife.

Magnus smiled, slowly, and with his eyes glowing, he looked like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. Alec knew very well, that the prey was him.

He wasn’t sure he exactly minded.

“Well, let’s see how you did then?” Magnus suggested, snapping his fingers to fill the glasses, before he took a forkful of the ragu.

Alec waited, expectant.

Magnus’ face turned into pure bliss when he hummed, chewing on the food. When he swallowed, Alec didn’t miss the movement of his throat.

He was almost too distracted by the way Magnus was moaning at the taste, he forgot to eat himself.

“This is absolutely amazing. I take everything back, you can be the one to cook from now on.” Magnus said, taking a sip of the wine.

Alec clicked his tongue. “I still love your waffles better.”

Magnus tilted his head a little and smiled. “Then breakfast is on me.”

They ate, with Alec trying to get Magnus to talk about work more, for two reasons - share the load of stress with his boyfriend, but also, to stop Magnus from flirting with him. They still had dessert to go, no pun intended.

Alec had made chocolate mousse just a few hours earlier, so it was waiting in the fridge.

When Magnus finished eating, he looked more than content.

“That was the best ragu I’ve ever eaten.” he announced and Alec blushed slightly. The warlock beamed at him. “I really did score the best man - he cooks _and_ he’s hot.” 

Alec chuckled. “Well, same goes to you.” he said, getting up and taking their plates. Magnus watched him as he made his way to the kitchen, taking the dessert out of the fridge.

When Alec came back, Magnus was sitting not in his chair, but on the table next to Alec’s. He raised his eyebrows in question.

Magnus touched his chair and said “Come on, I don’t bite. Well, not today anyways.” 

Alec tried not to pay attention to the surge of heat Magnus’ word sent flying through him.

He sat down, placing the dessert on the table and Magnus took one glass bowl, dipping the spoon in and guiding it to Alec’s mouth.

Obediently, Alec opened his mouth and let Magnus feed him the dessert. When he swallowed, Magnus took the spoon and the next bite was his.

The warlock released the spoon from his own mouth with a pop, licking at his lips. 

Alec couldn’t look away.

“Delicious,” Magnus commented and like the idiot he was, Alec blurted out “So are you.”

Magnus’ spoon stopped mid-movement as his cat-eyes stared at Alec, one corner of his mouth raised in a wicked way.

Alec swallowed, feeling hot again. Why was it always so hot around Magnus?

“Oh? Are you sure? I think you should definitely have a taste before you decide.” Magnus let him know and Alec felt his heart speed up.

Magnus was telling him that it was his move. So, Alec got up and took the dessert from his hands, taking Magnus by surprise as he picked the warlock up.

Quickly, Magnus locked his legs around Alec’s body, while Alec leaned in to kiss him, blidnly walking towards the couch.

Obviously, he tripped, making them land onto it.

Magnus laughed under him, pulling Alec down again and kissing him, but it was hard to do that when they both were chuckling now.

After a few seconds, they gave up, with Alec looking down onto the warlock, who looked as mischievous as ever.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander. What movie are we watching?” Magnus asked and Alec sat up, pulling Magnus up with him.  
“The Princess Diaries.” he said and Magnus looked at him in shock.

“I heard you talk to Isabelle about them and it seemed as though you liked them.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. Magnus gave him the softest look.

“That’s incredibly sweet of you, Alec.” he said, leaning over to peck Alec’s lips again.

Alec raised his finger, telling him to hold that thought, and got up. He went to the kitchen, to take out the snack he’d prepared - home-made cookies, that he’d baked in the Institute a day ago, pizza bagels and sweet popcorn.

He came back with it all, setting two cans of soda next to them. Magnus gave him a surprised look.

“You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you?” he asked, sounding incredulous and Alec blushed slightly. 

“Well, yes.” he admitted “I’ve been planning this since Tuesday.” 

Magnus hummed, snuggling closer to him. Alec leaned back onto the couch, legs going onto the coffee table while Magnus’ back was pressed against his chest, the warlocks legs on the couch, spread out.

Alec took a blanket and spread it over them, before he pressed play on the movie.

Magnus ate the snack with the same amount of enthusiasm and bliss as he’d eaten the food.

“I can definitely get used to this.” Magnus said, popping another piece of bagel into his mouth, chewing. Alec laughed.

“We’ll see about that.” the shadowhunter said, arm snaking around Magnus waist, pulling him closer. 

Magnus let out a small, pleased noise and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before he turned back to the TV. 

Alec could feel himself relax completely.

When the movie ended, Alec noticed Magnus’ hands go to his eyes, as of wiping away a tear.

“Are you… crying?” Alec tried to keep the teasing to a minimum, as he looked down to get a better view of his boyfriend’s face.

“Well, it was beautiful, okay!” Magnus protested, and indeed, there was a streak of a tear on his cheek. 

Alec let out a small laugh and Magnus pouted, crossing his arms, “Are you laughing at me, Alexander?”

Alec buried his nose into the crook of Magnus’ neck, inhaling while he smiled. “No, not at all.”

“I think you are.” Magnus insisted, sitting up to stare at Alec properly. He had that predatory look in his eyes again.

“Magnus, no, there’s a second movie and we have to-” he started, but stopped immediately when Magnus wiggled his way onto his lap, setting his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“To what?” he asked provocatively, leaning down to kiss a trail from Alec’s ear to his neck and his collarbone that was peeking out of the shirt.

Alec didn’t even try to compile an anwser, knowing he’d just end up saying something either stupid, ot just another ‘um’, or a variation of it. There’s a surprising amount of ways to say ‘um’. Alec had tested them all, when Magnus caught him speechless.

He felt the warlock shift on his lap as Magnus came up to his face and touched their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Thank you for today, Alexander. Everything was perfect. And thank you for all the other times you’ve cooked for me. You truly are amazing.” he said softly, pressing a kiss onto Alec’s cheek, his ringed fingers hovering above Alec’s hips below his shirt.

How’d his hands get there, even?

“Don’t mention it. I love cooking for you. Or doing anything for you, really.” Alec said honestly. 

Magnus eyes seemed to glisten, but ALec couldn’t dwell on that much longer, because Magnus leaned down.

Before he kissed him, Magnus said “I love you,” in the sweetest, quietest tone possible.

Against Magnus’ lips, Alec mumbled back a muffled “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 10. Yes, I know I'm late with this but I have a hangover. Oops. That's also why this is short. Don't complain, I bet Arsis has like a 6000 word fic prepared for tomorrow. See ya on Day 12, bitches.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
